Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Now that Crash has used the Hypno Zapper, it's Yugi's turn to not only make his life better, but to make the life of his best friend better too. YugixHarem JoeyxMai


I'm zap baby! After some idea discussing with my pals, drake-fighter-0127 and Marky, I'd like to thank him for helping me with ideas and giving life to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Hypno Zapper. (Sorry for making you wait for so long, but I've been very sick for the last week)

Age of characters:

Yugi Muto: Age 18

Joey Wheeler: 19

Tristan Taylor: 18

Duke Devlin: 19

Seto Kaiba: Age 21

Rex Raptor: Age 17

Weevil Underwood: Age 17

Téa Gardner: 18

Rebecca Hawkins: 16

Serenity Wheeler: 18

Mai Valentine: 25

Ishizu Ishtar: 22

Vivian Wong: Age 20

It had been around three years since Yugi was able to win against Atem in the Ceremonial Battle, sending the Pharaoh to the afterlife, which was hard for all of the possessor of the Millennium Puzzle's friends, especially Yugi, to say 'goodbye', but they knew forcing him to stay in their time for the next five thousand years would be selfish and not what true friends would do, and over time they accepted Atem was better in the afterlife and returned to their lives, but little did they know that their lives were soon to change.

Currently it was around ten o' clock and within Domino City's park, we find the protective brother of Serenity Wheeler, who had to fend off guys who would always flirt with her, which were mainly Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin, Joey Wheeler.

And Yugi Muto, the current King of Games, who had gotten taller and more muscular over the past three years, making him look almost like Atem, both of whom were sitting on a park bench, as they were relaxing after one of the most closest Duels they had ever had against each other.

"Man, Yugi, you really are the 'King of games'." Joey commented, before he stated. "I thought for sure I was goin' to win, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Don't doubt your abilities, Joey." Yugi replied, as his body wasn't the only thing that had matured, in which his voice was deeper then it was when he was sharing his body with Atem, before the King of Games told his best friend in a reassuring tone. "Your skills as a Duelist have really improved and it was a very close Duel. I bet you could even give Kaiba a run for his money."

"You really think so, Yug'?" Joey asked curiously, in which Yugi smiled and nodded his head, which made the blond smile back before he stood up and stated in a determined tone. "Yeah! Next time I see Kaiba I'll challenge him to a Duel and I'll wipe the floor with him!"

Seeing that he had upped his best friend's confidence made the King of Games smile, before Joey asked Yugi curiously. "So, Yug'. When are you going to tell Téa how you really feel about her?"

"Around the same time you admit you love Mai." Yugi replied in a joking tone, but it was true, Joey had fallen for the beautiful blond haired bombshell, known as Mai Valentine.

When Joey first saw Mai during the time he and Yugi were Dueling for Star Chips to enter the tournament finals of Maximillion Pegasus, he only saw her as a rival, but when she gave him her entry Card, The Glory of the King's Hand, which allowed him to Duel and defeat the mechanical Monster using cheat, Bandit Keith, and received the money, in which he used to pay for Serenity's eye operation, a friendship between them slowly bloomed.

As during the events of Battle City unfurled themselves their friendship continued to blossom as Joey, now caring for Mai as a close friend, cared for her safety, which is why he tried his hardest to save the Harpie Lady Duelist from Jean-Claude Magnum and Yami Marik.

And it was when Mai was corrupted by the dark power of The Seal of Orichalcos, which she revealed that she came to use its power was because she felt weak, pathetic and lonely, that Joey wished he could've been there for her, and it was then his heart fell for her and was why he tried his hardest to free her from The Seal of Orichalcos, which he managed to do at the cost of his own soul, but thanks to Atem, everything worked out in the end and the evil known as The Seal of Orichalcos was destroyed.

But it was then the pair were interrupted when Yugi and Joey heard a mysterious 'zap' sound behind them, in which they both turned around and were confused to see what looked like a child's toy blaster, a scroll, which had been tied up with an orange coloured ribbon and a clear casing, containing a red disc.

"What in the world? Where did these things come from?" Yugi questioned in a puzzled tone.

-Within Crash Bandicoot's dimension, only seconds ago-

Back in Crash bandicoot's household, the aforementioned bandicoot, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, Tawna, Isabella, Megumi, Ami and Liz were all in the same room that bandicoot hero and his sister had used to gather all the Crystals, Gems and Relics from various locations, from dusty deserts to underground volcano labs, in order to defeat Dr. Neo Cortex, imprison the Elementals and save Crunch from the evil scientist's control and were in the 6th chamber of the she-genius' VR Hub room, as they all watched as Crash's little sister had finished her teleportation device, which was intended to find another hero like Crash and to change their life, just as it did for the mutated male marsupial, which was a button, next to level 30, Force of Nature, named 'level 31'.

After Coco moved away from the portal, indicating that level 31 was up and running, Crash placed the items that he had received two weeks ago in front of the levels, in which the bandicoot with the brains called out to her brother. "Alright, Crash. You know what to do."

Immediately Crash nodded his head, before the bandicoot/human hybrid jumped onto level 31, which activated the same device that teleported him and Coco throughout various destinations, which emerged from the roof, before it powered up, and in less then a second, the Hypno Zapper, the scroll and the disc were gone, taken from their dimension and placed within another.

While Crash was a little saddened to see the device that had made his life that more wonderful, he knew that it would do the same for whoever would receive it next.

And while Crash also knew that one day his nemesis would return like a cockroach that was fuelled by revenge, in which he could use the Hypno Zapper on him, Uka Uka and all his mutated minions to make them good instead of evil, the Crystal collecting bandicoot preferred the classic way of dealing with his creator and his nefarious plans for global domination, collecting Crystals, overcoming deadly traps and henchmen, before beating Cortex and leaving the scientific mastermind with nothing but failure and an infuriated Uka Uka to deal with afterwards, which made think of what possible adventures he would encounter the day Cortex would return.

-Back in Domino City-

Joey and Yugi were intrigued by the mysterious items that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, in which Joey picked up the casing, containing the red disc, while Yugi picked up the scroll and the unusual looking gun and was about to remove the ribbon to see what was written on it, but before he could, Joey called out. "Hey, Yugi. Check this out."

Ceasing his actions, Yugi looked up to see Joey holding out the red disc, which caused his eyes to widen, as the top of the disc had written on it, 'To Yusei Fudo', and beneath that in someone else's handwriting was written, 'Or any other hero', which lead to further curiosity and confusion.

Joey then asked curiously. "Hey, Yugi. Isn't Yusei that guy you told us about that came from the future and helped you win that Duel against that time hopping whacko?"

"He sure was." Yugi replied, before he added. "Alongside Jaden Yuki, we were able to unite our strength and prevent Paradox from crushing Pegasus and ending the existence of Duel Monsters."

"But that still doesn't explain where these items came from." Joey pointed out.

"I bet you the answers are on this." Yugi replied, as he held up the mysterious scroll.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?" Joey questioned, before he told Yugi. "Open it up and let's see what's what."

"Right." Yugi replied, as he nodded his head, before he undid the orange ribbon and opened up the scroll, in which Joey got behind the King of Games and the pair read the messages on the scroll.

Which said: To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

It was after both were finished that Yugi turned the scroll around, so he and Joey could read the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, Yugi and Joey got to the last message, which was somewhat difficult to read, but managed to get it in the end.

Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

After Yugi and Joey had finished reading, Joey asked Yugi. "So, Whaddya reckon, Yugi? You think these things really came from another world?"

"I believe so, Joey. After all, Yusei and Jaden were able to find a method to enter our timeline." Yugi replied, questioned back. "So why can't other dimensions find their own way to send objects from their world to ours'?"

"Good point, Yug'. But what about this Hypno Zapper thing?" Joey questioned, as he wondered if the unusual ray gun actually had the power to control and manipulate the behaviour and thoughts of others.

"I actually think it works. All these previous people who had the Hypno Zapper before us claimed it works, and I know the Yusei I met is an honest man. And his word is good enough for me. Besides we already know that there are already was to hypnotize people. Like when you and Tea were brainwashed by the Millennium Rod."

"Don't remind me." Joey replied.

"Sorry." Yugi said apologetically, as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Nah, it's okay, pal." Joey happily replied, which made Yugi smile, before his best friend asked curiously. "But I have one final question. Who gets to keep it?"

Yugi then thought for a moment, as the previous owners of said that it should be in the hands of someone seen as a hero in his world, and in less then a second had the King of Games decided who the new wielder of the Hypno Zapper should be.

"Here, Joey. I think you should have it." Yugi said, while he held out the Hypno Zapper to Joey, as he smiled at his best friend, while Joey blinked in confusion, before he asked in the same tone of confusion. "Me? How come?"

"Because the previous heroes wanted a person seen as a hero in our world to use it. And I think you fit that bill perfectly. You risked your life to try to get my Exoida Cards back, not just because he's one of the most powerful Cards in the game but because I was a friend in need, plus you saved me from drowning when Marik was still a bud guy and wanted to steal the pharaoh's power." Yugi said, in which Joey replied. "Yeah, but remember I failed to get all five pieces of Exodia back for ya, and you had to end up saving my butt from drowning. And the only reason you were put in that deadly situation was because I was caught by those Rare Hunters and manipulated into Marik's little puppet."

"While you do have a point, you entered the Duelist Kingdom tournament to win the prize money, so Serenity could get her eyesight back, which is indeed a noble and selfless act." Yugi stated, however Joey replied. "But I was only able to pay for the operation thanks to you giving me your 'Glory of the King's Hand' Card, and without it Serenity would still be blind. Not to mention you and Atem were able to take down Pegasus and free Kaiba, Mokuba and your grandfather's souls from his Cards."

After hearing Joey's rebuttal, Yugi tried to think of another example to show Joey he was a hero, but before he could, Joey told Yugi in a serious tone. "Yugi, I appreciate you trying to convince me I'm a hero, and you have, but the way I see it, you deserve to keep the Hypno Zapper more than anyone. After all you and Atem have saved me, our friends and the entire world from more forces of darkness and evil, which is far more heroic than anything I have ever done. And I know you'll use that thing for the better Yug'."

Hearing the seriousness in his best friend's voice, as well as seeing it in his eyes, Yugi decided not to argue with Joey and instead nodded his head, in which Joey smiled and handed Yugi the red disc, leaving Yugi in possession of said disc, the scroll of the previous heroes and the mysterious Hypno Zapper.

"Thank you, Joey." Yugi said, as he hoped he could use the Hypno Zapper to find a way to repay his best friend for his generosity.

"Besides, I know if I figured out how to use that thing, the power would go to my head. Who knows, I might even end up as another villain you have to save the world from?" Joey asked in a joking tone, which made him and Yugi laugh at the idea of Joey becoming an evil mastermind, dressed in a typical evil black outfit, with a legion of mindless minions at his disposal.

After the pair stopped laughing, Joey told Yugi, as the Duel between best friends had gone on longer than he expected and he was supposed to meet up with Serenity, in which Joey turned around and waved goodbye. "Catch ya later, Yug'."

"Bye Joey." Yugi called back, as he watched his best friend leave, before he turned his attention to the red disc, which originally was meant to wind up in the hands of Yusei, in which he headed back to his home and grandfather's game shop, as the King of Games was intrigued as to what information was held within the disc.

-Sometime later-

After Yugi had returned home, he immediately made it into his room, where he carefully removed the red disc from the clear protective casing and inserted the disc inside.

However, Yugi had doubts of it working, remembering Yusei's advanced Dueling strategies and Duel Runner, making him unsure whether his computer would be able to read the disc, or if the disc was too advanced for his computer, but his doubt was proved wrong when a familiar face appeared on the screen, the second friend he had made when they defeated Paradox, Jaden Yuki.

"Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?" Jaden asked, as a big smile appeared across his face, before he said. "If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter. Allow me to show you."

Jaden then snapped his fingers and a girl with blond hair, light brown eyes and wearing only a Red coloured bra, with matching red panties and red collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with the letters 'GX' engraved on it and a girl with violet-blue hair, dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that went halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a black collar around her neck, each sat on the left and right side of Jaden's lap, before they engaged in a passionate three-way kiss.

After they broke from the kiss, Jaden said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Yusei. Where are my manners? This is Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan two out of five of my lovers. Thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped bring out the feelings I had for each of them and the feelings they had for me. They all love me and I love them."

"Before Jaden used the Hypno Zapper on me I was quite the jealous type, but now I see there is enough Jaden for all of us to love." Blair said in a loving tone.

"Blair is right. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I belong to Jaden and I've never been happier." Alexis said in her own loving tone.

"As you can see the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used for heroes, like us and it made my life and the lives of the women I love so much sweeter and I bet it does the same for you. Hope to see you again some time, Yusei. Catch ya later." Jaden said, before the movie ended, leaving Yugi quite confused at what he just witnessed.

As the screen remained blank, Yugi was just about to eject the disc, but before he could, another clip played, in which Yugi was surprised at what was on the screen, what looked like the interior of a spaceship and a small robot in the centre holding the Hypno Zapper.

"Greetings, my serial number 85429671, but you can call me name is Clank. And if you are watching this that means you are the hero of your galaxy and are worthy to use its power to its full potential, just as my friend Ratchet did." The robot, now identified as '85429671' or 'Clank' said, before he turned the camera around, in which Yugi was further surprised to see what looked like a tall, shirtless, orange coloured cat-like creature, who was working on what looked like some kind of futuristic weapon, which Yugi assumed that the alien being was Ratchet.

"Hey, Clank." Ratchet said happily.

"So Ratchet what are you working on?" Clank questioned curiously.

"I'm just modifying my Rift Ripper." Ratchet replied, before he went on in a more proud tone. "Once I make the final adjustments, this baby will be able to send the Hypno Zapper from our galaxy to yours."

"Excellent work, Ratchet. Your skills in mechanics never cease to amaze me." Clank told Ratchet proudly.

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet replied, before the mechanic stood up, picked up the Rift Ripper and stated. "Well, I can see you're working on your Hypno Zapper language tutorial. So I'll take my leave, so I won't disturb you."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Clank replied, as Ratchet left the room, in which Clank then turned the camera back to himself.

"Now then, the Hypno zapper has many functions, but through each of my step, you'll soon understand every single function this device is capable of. I suggest you get something to write on and write with if you haven't the best memory. And feel free to pause or rewind anytime." Clank stated, before he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper and said. "Alright, let's begin..."

-Several minutes later-

As Yugi continued to watch Clank cycle through each mode of the Hypno Zapper and explain in each function, while others like Joey would need to write down each function and read them over and over in order to memorize them, the King of Games had memorized the Attack power, Defence power, special abilities of countless Duel Monster Cards and had memorized each function after Clank had explained it.

"... And that's the final function of the Hypno Zapper. Now that you have this information, I know that just like Ratchet, you'll use its power wisely..." Clank began to say, but when the sound of a large explosion shot out from the other room, followed by Ratchet calling out 'My bad' caused Clank to sigh and say. "... And won't end up doing something undeniably idiotic with it. Farewell."

After the screen turned blank, Yugi waited to see if there were any other messages, however, it seemed Jaden and Clank were the only ones to place messages on the disc.

And so, Yugi ejected the disc from his computer, before he put it back in the protective casing, picked up the Hypno Zapper and wondered to himself. 'Hmm. What should I do with the Hypno Zapper? I know. I could use its power on Joey to help boost his confidence and tell Mai how he really feels about her. Or I could use the Love on Mai and make her Joey's loving and devoted girlfriend. But what if Mai only sees Joey as a friend? I don't want their relationship to be ruined because of me and I don't want Mai to love Joey if she doesn't truly love him.'

Yugi then let out a sad sigh as he wished Atem was still with him to help and give advice on what to do, but then Yugi shook his head and thought to himself in a determined tone. 'No, I know I can use the power of the Hypno Zapper t its full potential, as Jaden, Yusei, Clank and Ratchet trusted me with this device I won't fail them.'

But Yugi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the front door, and not wanting to be rude, Yugi put down the Hypno Zapper beside his computer, made his way down stairs, curious as to who was outside.

Meanwhile, outside of Yugi's grandfather's game shop was none other than Yugi's closest female friend, Tea Gardner, who had come to visit Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto, in the hopes his knowledge on ancient Egypt could help her with the same strange dream she had been having for some time now and hoped he might be able to help deceiver what the dream meant.

It was then Tea heard the familiar voice of Yugi call out curiously. "Who is it?"

"Yugi, it's me, Tea. Can I come in?" Tea asked in a polite tone.

"Sure thing." Yugi replied, before he opened the door and allowed Tea inside, in which he noticed she was wearing a similar black top and pair of red shorts she wore when they travelled into the past and helped Atem defeat Zorc, before he then asked her curiously. "So what brings you here?'

"I was wondering if I could speak to your grandfather." Tea said.

"Sorry. But he left on an archaeological exploration with Arthur Hawkins, Alex Brisbane and some others friends of his to Egypt three days ago and won't be back until next week." Yugi replied solemnly, before he told Tea nicely. "But maybe I can help."

"I don't know, Yugi." Tea replied, before she stated. "I was hoping to talk with your Grandfather as he knows all about ancient Egypt and that's what my problem relates to."

"Well maybe I can help." Yugi told Tea

"I... I don't know." Tea replied hesitantly, but then Yugi told her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tea. My grandpa has told me a lot about ancient Egypt, so I should be able to help. And if I can't I promise this will be just between us."

At first Tea remained hesitant, but upon hearing the honesty and concern for her in his voice Tea agreed, in which Yugi and Tea went into his room, so the brunette haired girl could tell the King of Games what was bothering her.

Once the pair were inside Yugi's room, Tea explained to Yugi that for the last week she had been having the same dream where she would find herself in a large Egyptian style bedroom, where she would see a girl who looked exactly like her, only her skin was honey coloured and while her breasts were around an F-cup size, her Egyptian doppelganger's breasts were a H-cup size and were covered by a light blue coloured top, while she was wearing a pair of light blue silk harem pants and was kissing Atem deeply on the lips.

Tea then went on and explained that her Egyptian counterpart wasn't the only one in bed with Atem, as there were several other unknown, but beautiful females, including a blond haired girl who looked exactly like Rebecca Hawkins, in which her duplicate actually kissed the Egyptian version of Rebecca, which caused Tea to blush as there was a part of her that actually liked it and made Yugi blush at the thought of Tea and Rebecca kissing each other.

It was after Tea finished telling Yugi about her strange, yet somehow familiar dream that she then asked. "So what do you think my dream means, Yugi?"

"Well my grandpa told me that in the reign of the pharaohs they would have more than one woman as their wife, known as palace girls in order to continue their lineage." Yugi explained, before he stated. "So it could be possible that your dream could be a recurring memory of a previous life you had as one of Atem's palace girls."

After hearing Yugi's theory about her dreams, Tea blushed a little at the thought that she was one of pharaoh Atem's wives in a past life but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made and more likely it was, as during the time Atem shared his body with Yugi and got to know his friends, Tea admitted she had developed strong feelings for the spirit within the Millennium Puzzle, but knew she couldn't tell him how she truly felt about him as they were from separate timelines and a relationship between them wouldn't work out, also after Atem had returned to the afterlife, Tea began to realize that though Atem was strong, brave and handsome she only saw him as a very close friend, while over the last three years she began to develop feelings for Yugi, as she could see that Atem's confidence and strong nature had rubbed off on him, while he still remained the kind-hearted gentleman he always was.

Yugi then asked curiously. "So, Tea. Was that information any use to you?"

"I'm not sure." Tea replied, before she said happily. "But thanks for listening. It feels good to discuss this with someone I can trust."

"You're welcome." Yugi replied, before he told Tea in an honest tone. "And don't worry. I promise this will stay between us, until you feel comfortable to tell the others."

"Thank you, Yugi." Tea said happily, as she knew that she could trust Yugi with her secrets and she felt better talking about her dream before she then noticed a strange looking toy blaster on Yugi's desk which caused her to ask him. "Hey Yugi, what's that thing?"

"That thing is known as the Hypno Zapper. Joey and I found it after our Duel this morning." Yugi replied.

"What does it do?" Tea questioned.

"From what the previous users of the Hypno Zapper told me, the Hypno Zapper allows the user to control and alter the behaviour of those who are hit by its power." Yugi told Tea, however, she wasn't convinced.

"C'mon, Yugi. Be serious." Tea said, before she picked up the Hypno Zapper and stated. "You're telling me that if I pull the trigger on this toy..."

"Tea, wai..." Yugi called out, but was too late, as his sudden warning caught Tea by surprise and caused her to accidently pull the trigger, which fired a multi-colored wave right at Yugi and no matter what he did, he couldn't look away, which caused his eyes to droop and glaze over, while his expression turned blank.

Seeing Yugi in this state worried Tea a little, before she asked in the same tone. "Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you, Mistress Tea." Yugi replied in a monotone voice.

After hearing Yugi call her 'Mistress', Tea could see Yugi wasn't kidding about the Hypno Zapper's ability to control other people and began to panic.

"C'mon Yugi. Snap out of it." Tea demanded, however Yugi remained in his catatonic state, which caused Tea's worry to turn to despair, as she feared that the Hypno Zapper had left Yugi as a mindless puppet forced to obey her commands.

Tea then shook her head, as she knew if it was the other way around and Yugi accidently hypnotized her he wouldn't give up, so Tea decided she wouldn't either, in which she began to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, hoping there was a function to give Yugi his personality and freewill back. However, Tea couldn't understand any of the symbols on the screen, unaware the answers to return Yugi to normal were just on the table, in which she stopped turning the dials aimed the Hypno Zapper at Yugi's head and hoped for the best, unaware the Hypno Zapper was set to 'The Master Maker Program'.

Tea then pulled the trigger and fired another multi-coloured wave of energy at Yugi, in which Yugi's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Tea asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, Tea. In fact I've never felt better." Yugi replied, before he surprised Tea when he placed his hands on hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "And there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now."

"Wha... What is it?" Tea asked, as a small blush appeared on her face.

"I love you, Tea." Yugi replied, before he surprised Tea further when he kissed her on the lips, which caused her eyes to widen at first, but then a warm feeling surged through her body and she couldn't help but to close her eyes and kiss Yugi back, unaware that Yugi slowly took the Hypno Zapper out of her hands and into his own.

And it was after the pair broke from the kiss that Tea told Yugi in a loving tone. "I love you too, Yugi."

"Not Atem?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I do admit that when Atem was with us I did have feelings for him, but I realized a relationship with the spirit of a pharaoh could never work out. Plus over the years I've gotten to know you, Yugi, I've seen just how incredible you truly are. You're brave, handsome and strong and at the same time caring, smart and kind." Tea told Yugi in a heartfelt tone.

"I feel the same way about you, Tea. You're beautiful, smart and truly an incredible young woman. And it's those qualities that make you perfect as Mistress of my harem." Yugi replied, as he cycled through the modes of the Hypno Zapper until he came across the mode that would not only change his life, Tea's life, but also the lives of those around them.

Tea was confused at what Yugi had just said, but before she could reply, Yugi pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at her, causing Tea's eyes to glaze over, but after a moment, her eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

"It would be an honour, my Master." Tea replied in a loving and submissive tone before she wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and passionately kissed him on the lips, as Yugi had set the Hypno Zapper's mode to 'The Complete Love Slave Program', transforming the brunette to the King of Games' loving slave.

After Yugi broke from the kiss, he began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper again until he came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', in which he then carefully aimed the Hypno Zapper at Tea's chest, pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy, which struck Tea directly in her chest, causing her to let out a moan, as she felt her breast become larger and more sensitive.

And it was after the energy wave wore off, that Tea's breasts had gone from around an F-cup to a H-cup size and had become more sensitive.

"I take it you like your 'gift'?" Yugi asked, as a sly smile appeared across his face.

"Of course. Thank you, my pharaoh." Tea replied in a loving tone, before she engaged Yugi in another loving kiss, which Yugi gladly returned.

But it was then Yugi and Tea were interrupted when both of them could hear knocking on the front door, which caused the pair to break from the kiss before Tea said in a warm and submissive tone. "Allow me to get that for you, my Master."

Tea then left Yugi's bedroom and made her way to the front door, in which she was surprised to see who was at the front door.

The person in question was a girl who looked to be around the age of sixteen, who had beautiful blond hair that flowed freely down her back.

A pair of glasses adorned her face, but still showed her exquisite Persian green eyes.

A blue top covered her chest, while a dark blue skirt, which went down to her kneecaps, covered her hips and thighs.

And to complete her outfit, she wore a pair of white silk stockings that reached up to her knees, while a pair of pink high-heeled stiletto shoes adorned her feet.

"Hey Rebecca. Long time no see." Tea greeted in a friendly tone, before she said. "You've really grown up."

"Thank you, Tea." Rebecca replied, as a small blush appeared on her face, as she too had been having the same 'dream' Tea had and felt a little attracted to her, but Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts and asked. "Do you mind if I come in and see Yugi?"

"Sure thing. Come in." Tea replied, as a friendly smile appeared on her face as she allowed Rebecca inside before the brunette closed the door and followed the blond haired girl up the stairs.

But what Rebecca failed to notice was the sly smile that appeared on Tea's face as they made it up the stairs and into Yugi's room.

"Hey, Rebecca." Yugi greeted in his usual friendly tone.

"Yugi!" Rebecca replied in an ecstatic tone, before she happily hugged him, in which she enjoyed the feel of his muscular body against her body, while the blond felt a comforting sensation being so close to the man she loved so much, as Tea stood back and watched, while the old Tea would've gotten jealous by Rebecca's actions, the new Tea was happy to see the blonds' affection and devotion towards her pharaoh which made her believe Rebecca would make an excellent addition to her Master's harem.

It was after Rebecca broke from the hug that the blond haired girl asked. "Yugi, is it alright if I hang out with you?"

"That's alright by me." Yugi replied happily before he wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist and asked her. "But that's not the only reason you came to see me is it?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca replied, as she began to blush from the Yugi's embrace.

"I know that you've been having a recurring dream where you were one of Atem's palace girls and hoped I could help answer questions about you're dream." Yugi told Rebecca, before the King of Games stated. "But your 'dream' is not a memory of a past life but a revelation of your future."

Rebecca was very confused at what Yugi had just told her, but before the blond could respond, she was silenced when Yugi pressed his lips against her's and a warm sensation spread through out her entire body. And after the pair broke from the kiss, Yugi smiled, as he could see no confusion, only love in Rebecca's eyes.

"Thank you for opening my eyes to my purpose, my pharaoh." Rebecca said in a warm tone.

"You're welcome, dear Rebecca. But you must also thank Tea." Yugi replied, in which Rebecca turned around to see that Tea was holding the Hypno Zapper, which had been set back to 'The Complete Love Slave Program'.

"Thank you, Tea." Rebecca said in a loving tone.

"You're welcome. But remember that I am your Mistress and your superior." Tea replied, in which Rebecca told Tea in a loving and obedient tone. "Of course. While Yugi is my Master, you are my queen, Mistress Tea."

"Good girl." Tea said happily, before she and Rebecca kissed each other deeply on the lips, which Yugi enjoyed watching.

And when the pair broke from the kiss, Tea began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper again until the brunette came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', in which she then fired another wave of multi-coloured energy, which struck Rebecca's chest, which caused the blond to moan out, as her breasts grew to an F-cup and became more sensitive then before.

Tea and Rebecca then smiled as they could see Yugi was pleased with Rebecca's new appearance, in which the pair embraced their Master and engaged him in a passionate Three-way kiss.

After Yugi, Tea and Rebecca broke from the kiss, Yugi's love slaves gently pushed him onto his bed, which caught the King of Games off guard and surprised him.

And Yugi was surprised further when Tea and Rebecca took off their shirts, revealing Tea was wearing a light pink bra, while Rebecca was wearing a white coloured bra, followed by the clothing that covered their hips and legs, as a lustful smile appeared on each girl's face.

Knowing what Tea and Rebecca wanted, Yugi couldn't help but to smile back, before he removed his sleeveless black shirt, revealing his well-developed chest and muscles, thanks to Joey and Tristan training Yugi if he were to ever find himself in a situation where his own strength would be more suitable than the strength of his Deck.

Seeing Yugi's body only increased Tea and Rebecca's desire for Yugi, in which they climbed on top of him and engaged him in another loving three-way kiss as Tea slowly removed Yugi's jeans, leaving their Master in just his boxers.

And it wasn't long till Yugi's bedroom was filled by moans, groans and other noises of pleasure from Yugi and his loving slaves.

-Around 2 hours later-

Within Yugi's bedroom, we see Yugi, Tea and Rebecca, who were all completely naked, while Yugi was lying on his bed; Tea was lying on the left side of his chest and Rebecca was lying on the right side of his chest.

"How do you feel?" Yugi asked in a curious and sly tone.

"Amazing. Thank you for such a wonderful time, Master." Tea replied in a warm and loving tone.

"I agree with Mistress Tea. You were incredible." Rebecca told Yugi with the same amount of love in her voice, in which Yugi told Tea and Rebecca. "Don't sell yourselves short. Being with you both was just as amazing."

"I'm glad we were able to please you, my pharaoh." Rebecca replied in a submissive tone, before she stated. "And thanks to you, I now know that my dream wasn't just a memory of a previous life I had with Atem, but also a premonition of my future with you as my king, Tea as my queen and the women from my past as my slave sisters."

"That's right, Rebecca." Tea said as the brunette got out of Yugi's bed, before she told Rebecca, as she redressed herself and grabbed the Hypno Zapper. "And now it's time we gathered our sisters for our pharaoh."

"But there's only one Hypno Zapper. How can I help?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"There's no need to worry, Rebecca. I have an idea." Yugi replied in a reassuring tone, before the King of Games told Tea in a commanding tone. "Tea, hand me my Deck."

"Yes, Master." Tea replied in an obedient tone, before the brunette took Yugi's deck off his desk and handed it to him.

Yugi then cycled through his Deck until he came across a Card he believed would definitely help Rebecca, in which he took the Card and handed it to Rebecca.

This confused Rebecca, but before she could ask her Master any questions, Yugi placed his right index and middle fingers on Rebecca's forehead, which caused the Millennium symbol to temporally appear on Rebecca's forehead, before it faded.

"Master, what did you just do?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I gave you some of the power of the Millennium Puzzle" Yugi replied, before the King of Games explained. "Before Atem returned to the afterlife, he gave me a portion of the Millennium Puzzle's power, which allows me to give life to my Duel Monster Cards. And I just gave that same power to you."

"I see. And with the combined power of the Millennium Puzzle and this Card, I can assist Mistress Tea in 'convincing' the other women to be a part of your harem." Rebecca stated as she got out of bed, before the blond put her clothes back on and told Yugi in a loving and loyal tone. "Thank you for trusting me with this power. I won't fail you, my pharaoh."

"I know you won't. I have complete faith in both of you." Yugi told Tea and Rebecca in an honest tone, before he commanded. "Now, bring the girls from your past lives to me."

"Yes, Master." Tea and Rebecca said obediently, before they left to find their soon-to-be-sisters in their Master's harem.

-In Domino City, some time later-

Standing at the front of the apartment residence, which belonged to Mai Valentine, was Tea, who knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Though Tea didn't have to wait long, as the door opened, revealing the Martial Arts Duelist, better known as Vivian Wong.

After Zorc was destroyed and Atem lost in the Ceremonial Battle, Vivian returned to China to see how her family was going and along the way met Mai, who was clearing her head after all the chaos from the Seal of Orichalcos, in which the pair soon became good friends, especially after they worked together and managed to defeat the Paradox Brothers and their Gate Guardian.

And after they returned to Domino City, Mai and Vivian agreed to become roommates.

"Tea?" Vivian questioned in an astonished tone, as she didn't expect the brunette to visit, and the increase in her breast size was a surprise to the Kung Fu champion.

"Hey, Vivian. Mind if I come in?" Tea asked politely, in which Vivian snapped out of her surprise and nodded her head and allowed her inside, unaware that the brunette was holding the Hypno Zapper behind her back and what she had in store for her and Mai.

Once Tea was inside, she could see Mai lying on the couch as she was searching through the channels on her TV, before the Harpie Lady Duelist turned her attention away from the television and asked Tea in a sly tone. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Tea. What brings you here?"

"This." Tea replied in her own sly tone, in which she revealed the Hypno Zapper and aimed it at Vivian, which confused both Duelists.

However, before either Duelist could respond, Tea pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Vivian, and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away and her eyes then turned blank, along with her expression.

"Vivian!" Mai called out in a concerned tone as she quickly got off the couch, before the Harpie Lady user demanded in a worried tone. "What did you do to her, Tea?"

"Don't worry, Mai. Vivian is just fine." Tea replied in a reassuring tone, before the brunette aimed the Hypno Zapper at the blond, before Tea told her. "And you will be too."

Mai knew what Tea was implying, but before she could react, Tea then zapped Mai, placing the third place winner of Duelist Kingdom in the same hypnotic state as Vivian.

"Vivian, listen carefully. As everything I tell you is the truth." Tea said.

"Everything you tell me is the truth..." Vivian replied in a trance-like tone.

"Vivian, you are completely in love with Yugi. He is the most incredible man in your life and you totally attracted to him. He is your pharaoh, your Master and you are his loving and devoted slave."

Vivian replied in a labored tone. "Love Yugi... Totally attracted to him... He is my pharaoh... My Master... I am his slave..."

"You love to obey his commands because you totally trust him with your life and with any and all choices in your life from now on. You are part of his harem from now and forever." Tea told Vivian, in which the entranced actress replied. "Love to obey his commands... Totally trust him... With all choices in my life... Part of his harem from now and forever..."

Tea tells Ishizu, "Other than Master Yugi, you also obey any command I give you unless Master Yugi says otherwise. However, you will obey, trust, and believe in me. Because I am Mistress and queen of Yugi's harem."

"Tea... Mistress... Queen..." Vivian replied.

Tea tells Ishizu, "One last thing, Vivian. While Yugi is the only man you love, you are attracted to other woman, especially me, Rebecca Hawkins and any other girl that serves our Master."

"Yugi is the only man I love... Attracted to other woman... Especially Tea... Rebecca... And other girls that serve our Master..." Vivian replied.

"Very good, Vivian." Tea said, as she began to pat Vivian on the head, before the brunette told the manipulated model commandingly. "Now, repeat everything I have just told you in your mind while I have a little 'discussion' with Mai."

"Yes, Mistress Tea..." Vivian replied, before her mind began to tell her how much she loved Master Yugi, Mistress Tea and her slave sisters.

While Vivian was further conditioning herself into Yugi's love slave, Tea made her way over to Mai and then asked. "Mai, I'm going to say a name and I want you to say whatever words come mind. Ok?"

"Ok..." Mai replied in a trance-like tone, in which Tea then said. "Joey Wheeler."

Upon hearing Joey's name, Mai said the first words that came to her mind as she thought about the Red-Eyes Black Dragon user. "Joey... Wheeler... Strong... Great Duelist... Brave... Noble... True Friend... Knucklehead... Love him..."

Tea smiled when she heard Mai admit that she had fallen in love with Joey, before she followed Yugi's instructions and told the hypnotized Harpie user. "Mai, you no longer see Joey as a knucklehead or just a friend, but instead you see him as your soul mate and true love. You love Joey with all your heart and want to be with him, support him and do whatever he tells you do as making Joey makes you happy."

"Joey... My soul mate and true love... love Joey with all my heart... Support him... Do whatever he tells you do... Making Joey makes me happy..." Mai replied, as a small blush appeared across the blonds' face at the thought of her being with and belonging to Joey.

"Mai, Vivian. When I snap my fingers you will both awaken from your trances with no memory of ever being hypnotized, but you will remember the commands I gave you. Understand?"

"Understood, Mistress..." Mai and Vivian replied in unison, which made Tea smile before she snapped her fingers, which caused Mai and Vivian's eyes to return to normal.

"How do you feel?" Tea asked Mai and Vivian in a sly tone.

"Never better, Mistress." Vivian replied in a loving tone.

"Same here. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Mai stated happily.

"Thanks." Tea replied, before the brunette asked. "Hey Mai, Can you do one last thing for me?"

-With Joey-

After Joey had left Yugi with the Hypno zapper to meet up with Serenity, the blond was happy to see that nobody was or had been flirting with his sister, in which the pair started to hang out.

At first Joey and Serenity played some games at the arcade, followed by a Duel, which Joey won, even though Serenity's Deck and Dueling skills had improved over the last few years, but that didn't stop her from dealing some serious damage to Joey's Life Points and giving him a run for his money.

But now the Wheeler siblings were having lunch at the Domino City mall's food court as Joey told his sister about his Duel with Yugi and about the mysterious Hypno Zapper.

"So after our Duel we both heard this strange noise behind us and when we went to investigate it, we found a red coloured disc, a scroll and what looked like a toy ray gun. We read the scroll and it turned out that the blaster is actually a device called the Hypno Zapper, which people who were seen as heroes from other realities used to make their lives better." Joey said.

"So what did you and Yugi do with it." Serenity asked curiously. "I gave it to Yug'." Joey replied, before he told his sister. "At first he tried to convince me that I should have it, but he's more of a hero than I'll ever be and I know he'll use its power for the better."

"That was very generous of you, Joey." Serenity her brother happily, before she stated in an honest tone. "But no matter what, you'll always be my hero."

"Thanks." Joey replied, as he began to smile, which made Serenity smile too.

It was then a familiar female voice asked. "Hey, Joey. Hey, Serenity. Mind if I join you?"

Joey and Serenity then turned around to see Rebecca, and were surprised at how mature she looked.

But it was then Serenity replied in a friendly tone, breaking the awkward silence. "No problem. The more the merrier. Right, Joey?"

"Right." Joey replied, before he thought to himself. 'Unless it's with Tristan and Duke and they're trying to get their hands all over you.'

"Thank you." Rebecca said in a cheerful tone, as she took a seat next to Serenity, before the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins asked. "So, what have you two been doing?"

"Well, earlier I Dueled Joey and was so close to winning, but Joey made a major come back and completely wiped out my Life Points. But I still had a lot of fun." Serenity replied.

"Me too. And who knows, one day you may actually beat the Godfather of Games, sis." Joey added, which made Serenity and Rebecca giggle a little.

However, Joey, Serenity and Rebecca were interrupted when the trio could hear a ringing sound, in which the younger Wheeler sibling reached into the left pocket of her shorts, pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Serenity said, curious as to who was calling her.

"Hey, Serenity. It's Mai." Mai answered, before the Harpie Duelist asked. "Is Joey with you?"

"Sure is." Serenity happily replied, before she told Joey, as the auburn haired girl handed her phone to her brother. "It's for you."

"Joey speaking." Joey said, in which Mai replied. "Joey, I was wondering if you could come over to my place as soon as possible. I have something very important I need to tell you."

"Uh... Yeah. Sure thing." Joey replied, before he hung up and handed Serenity's phone back to her.

"Who was it?" Rebecca asked curiously, though in actual fact she knew perfectly who called.

"Mai. And she wanted to see me cause she has something she needs to tell me." Joey replied, before he commented. "But I don't get why she couldn't have just told me over the phone."

"Well, it sounds like whatever Mai needs to tell you is too important to discuss over the phone and you should see what she wants to say." Rebecca stated, in which Joey nodded in agreement, before the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Duelist stood up and said. "Right then. I'm off. I'll catch ya later."

Joey then left Serenity and Rebecca alone, as Mai's place was just a few blocks away and wouldn't take him that long to see what the female Duelist wanted, unaware of what was in store for him and what Rebecca had in store for Serenity.

After several minutes, Serenity then stood up and told Rebecca. Excuse me, Rebecca. I have to use the washroom."

"I'll join you." Rebecca replied, as the blond too stood up and followed her inside.

-Within the women's bathroom-

Once the pair of females entered the restroom, Rebecca smiled slyly, as she and Serenity were the only ones in the room, in which she could initiate her plan for her Master.

Serenity stopped when she heard the sound of a Duel Disk being activated, before Joey's sister turned around and was confused to see that Rebecca's Duel Disc was active as the blond held a single Card in her right hand.

But before Serenity could ask any questions, she was interrupted when Rebecca announced, as she placed the Card in her first Magic/Trap slot. "I play the Magic Card Brain Control."

It was then a moderate sized brain with a pair of slate gray claws appeared in front of Rebecca, which confused Serenity, but before she could react, the brain's claws shot forward and cupped Serenity's face, while the brain's index and middle fingers moved up Serenity's head and began to massage her temples, in which Serenity's yes glazed over, showing mind was no match for the manipulative power of Brain Control and leaving her mind vulnerable to Rebecca to rewrite for her pharaoh.

"Serenity, you now know that Yugi has harem of woman that so far consists of myself and Mistress Tea. And you have fallen completely in love with Yugi. He is a brave, strong, kind and handsome man and you desire to be a part of his life." Rebecca said.

"Yugi... Harem consists of Rebecca and Tea... Fallen in love with Yugi... I desire to be a part of his life..." Serenity replied in a labored tone.

"You also love me as your sister and fellow harem slave, but you love Tea almost as much as you love Master Yugi, as she is Mistress and queen of Yugi's harem." Rebecca told the entranced auburn haired woman.

"Love sister Rebecca... Harem slave... Love Mistress Tea..." Serenity replied.

Rebecca smiled slyly as she had turned Serenity into a loving slave to her Master just as she was, however, there was one final ting the blond had to do, in which she wrapped her arms around Serenity's neck, looked into her hazy brown eyes and told her. "Serenity, after I kiss you, you will fall completely in love with Yugi Muto and will be his willing and obedient love slave, now and forever."

Rebecca then pressed her lips against Serenity's, engaging Serenity in a deep kiss, as she slipped her tongue into the entranced girls' mouth, before the blond mentally smiled as she could see Serenity's eyes return to normal, only now they were filled with love for Rebecca, Tea and Yugi.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Rebecca asked Serenity with a sly smile. "So, looking forward to seeing your new Master?"

"I sure am." Serenity replied happily, before she asked. "But what about Joey?"

"Don't worry about your brother. Something tells me he's got other 'arrangements' that will keep him occupied for quite some time." Rebecca replied in a sly tone.

-Back with Joey-

The best friend of Yugi Muto had just arrived at Mai's apartment and was more curious then before as to what she wanted.

It was then Joey knocked on the door and immediately Mai's voice called out to him in a surprisingly alluring tone. "Come inside, Joey. And lock the door behind you."

Joey was confused at what Mai had just said, but decided to play along, in which the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Duelist made his way inside and locked the door behind him, before he turned around and was left speechless as he could see Mai dressed in a black nightgown, which showed off a lot of her cleavage, as the female Duelist was lying on her couch in a very seductive position.

"Hello there, Joey. I'm glad you came." Mai said, before she asked slyly, as Joey was covering his eyes with his right hand, while he was blushing. "What's wrong, Joey? Don't you like the way I look."

"No... Err... I mean yes...Wait... I mean..." Joey replied neurotically, before Mai let out a small laugh and told him. "I know what you're trying to say Joey. Now, come here. I won't bite."

Joey then took his hand away from his eyes and moved over to Mai's couch, taking in a better view of the blond haired beauty, before the Godfather of Games asked in a somewhat nervous tone. "So... Uh... What did you want to tell me?"

Mai then motioned to Joey to come closer with her right index finger, which he did, before she moved her head upward and whispered in his right ear. "I love you, Joey Wheeler."

Upon hearing what Mai had just told him surprised Joey, but the runner up of Duelist Kingdom was surprised further when the Harpie Lady user moved her lips away from Joey's ear and placed them on his lips, engaging him in a loving kiss.

At first Joey was stunned at the fact the woman he had fallen for told him that she loved him and was kissing him, but it was then reality took a hold of the blond and he couldn't help himself but to kiss Mai back, as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

And it was after the pair broke from the kiss that a sly smile appeared on Mai's face, which made Joey wonder what the female Duelist was thinking, but before he could so much as open his mouth, Mai reached out and pulled Joey forward, causing him to land on the couch and on top of her.

"Take me, Joey." Mai said seductively, in which Joey could see the love, lust and desire for him in her eyes, which caused the Red-Eyes Black Dragon wielder to smile, before he removed his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, kissed Mai deeply on the lips, as his hands slowly pulled down the straps of her nightgown.

And shortly after, Mai's apartment was filled with the combined sounds of amazing pleasure from both blonds.

-Meanwhile-

Within another section of Domino City, we find Tea and Vivian, whose breasts were now an F-cup size thanks to Tea using 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' on the Kung Fu champion, and were in the residence of Ishizu Ishtar, who had been zapped by the Hypno Zapper and was under Tea's complete control.

"Vivian." Tea said, before the brunette commanded in a sly tone. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Mistress." Vivian replied obediently, before the Martial Arts Duelist walked up to Ishizu and began to kiss the left side of her neck, while she slipped her left hand down the front of Ishizu's dress and began to massage and fondle the Egyptian woman's left breast.

"Do you like this feeling, Ishizu?" Tea asked in a curious and sly tone.

"I... Do..." Ishizu replied, as she moaned out, while the Egyptian woman remained in the Hypno Zapper's mesmerizing power.

"Do you wish to feel this way all the time?" Tea questioned, in which all Ishizu could do was nod her head.

"Even if it means becoming one of Yugi's love slaves, to love him and to follow and to obey his every command?"

"Yes..." Ishizu replied in a monotone voice, with a small amount of love in her tone.

"Wise decision." Tea said, before the brunette told Ishizu. "Ishizu, after Vivian kisses you on the lips all of your love and loyalty will be directed to Yugi, your slave sisters and me. Understand?"

"I understand..." Ishizu replied.

"You heard her." Tea told Vivian, before she commanded. "Vivian, Kiss Ishizu."

Yes, Mistress. Vivian replied, as she moved her lips away from Ishizu's neck and kissed her deeply on the lips, in which Tea smiled, as she wasn't only enjoying the sight of the Asian Champion and Egyptian making out, but could also see Ishizu's eyes had returned to normal, but Tea knew the previous Tomb Keeper was now another one of her Master's loving servants.

And it was after the pair broke from the kiss that Ishizu turned toward Tea and asked her Mistress. "I am at your command, Mistress Tea. How may I serve you?"

"Both of you follow me. As I think it's time you met your new Master." Tea told Vivian and Ishizu.

"Your wish is my command, Mistress." Vivian and Ishizu replied in a loving and obedient tone.

-The next day-

After all of Yugi's new love slaves were properly 'inducted' into his harem, the King of Games decided to move out of Solomon's game shop and find somewhere bigger for them all to live.

Fortunately for Yugi, Ishizu had saved up a lot of money giving priceless Egyptian artifacts to the Domino City museum and was able to use a portion of her fortune to purchase an apartment in Domino City, but that wasn't all.

Yugi used the Hypno Zapper on Joey and his mother to 'convince' the two of them that having a harem was completely normal and they would be happy that Serenity was one of Yugi's slave girls, not to mention the King of Games changed Joey's personality a little, so he would be more dominating and commanding in his relationship with his new girlfriend.

Next, Yugi used the Hypno Zapper on Tristan and Duke to make them see that Serenity loved Yugi and belonged to him, as well as removed all romantic feelings they had towards Joey's sister, but the King of Games didn't stop there.

After managing to get an appointment with the CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba, Yugi used the Hypno Zapper on the older Kaiba brother to make him less arrogant and more friendly, particularly to Joey Wheeler and to see that the blond isn't a bad Duelist

And after their meeting was over, Yugi managed to track down Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, in which he erased all thoughts of revenge against him and Joey from their minds and replaced it with the thought of becoming better Duelists, who would trust their Decks and would see the Game as a chance to have fun and make friends, in which not only did their skills increase but so did their popularity, as people no longer saw them as second-rate Duelists, but as two people of inspiration and worthy to be called Duelists.

-Later that night-

Within Mai's bedroom, we see Joey relaxing on Mai's bed, as Mai was lying on Joey's left side and was gently tracing her left index and middle fingers up and down his chest, while dressed in a black coloured bra and thong, while a black collar, which had a gold medallion, with 'Property of Joey Wheeler' engraved on it, had been secured around her neck.

It was then Mai asked in a curious and sly tone. "Is there anything I can do to please you, my love?" "I can think of one thing." Joey replied slyly, before he grabbed Mai's hips and repositioned them, so the runner up of Duelist Kingdom was on top of his girlfriend, before he grabbed the covers at the end of his bed and covered the two of them up, expect for their heads.

Joey and Mai then engage in a passionate and loving kiss and as they continue, the older brother of Serenity Wheeler pulled up the blankets and immediately, the two of them under the blankets start to move around a lot, in which moans and groans of pleasure and excitement filled their bedroom.

-In another section of Domino City-

Around the same time at Yugi's new apartment, we find the King of Games relaxing on his bed, as his love slaves Tea, Rebecca, Vivian, Serenity and Ishizu were pleasuring their king.

To Yugi's left was Tea, who was dressed in a light blue coloured bra and a pair of light blue panties, while a gold tiara with the Millennium Symbol in the centre adorned her head, as the brunette gently massaged the left side of her Master's chest.

While on his right was Rebecca, who was massaging the right side of Yugi's chest, and was dressed in an orange version of Tea's 'uniform', while she was wearing a silver coloured Millennium Symbol tiara.

Behind Yugi was Vivian, who was giving her pharaoh a relaxing back massage, while she wore a light yellow bra and a pair of matching panties.

And lastly were Serenity, who was dressed in a pink coloured 'uniform' and Ishizu, who was dressed in a black version of her sister's 'uniforms', and were at the end of the bed 'entertaining' their Master, as they were making out with one another.

It was then all five women stripped themselves of their 'uniforms', until all they were all completely naked, leaving only their collars on, in which Yugi did the same as the King of Games prepared himself for another long and 'passionate night' with his beloved Mistress and slave sisters.

The end.


End file.
